For semiconductor chips and devices, semiconductor substrates can often be a source of ohmic losses and thermal resistance. Moreover some semiconductor substrates can be susceptible to handling breakage, or have limiting process tolerances for semiconductor manufacturing. Therefore methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices having substrates with dimensions that can be optimized for device performance without the aforementioned disadvantages may be desirable.